Âmes soeurs
by Aleonor Ritsuka Snape
Summary: Harry a été recueilli par les Cullen, amis de Dumbeldore, mais il a un problème: son âme sœur est déjà en couple ...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter, après la nuit du 31 juillet 1981, fut placé par Dumbeldore chez les Cullen. Ceux-ci, vivants en monde moldu, décidèrent de partir en Amérique pour plus de sécurité. Harry grandit alors jusqu'à ses douze ans en côtoyant vampires et lycans. Douze ans car il fallut discuter toutes les modalités du placement d'Harry à Poudlard. Pour préserver la sécurité des Cullen, il fut décidé qu'Harry serait recueilli pendant chaque vacances scolaires par une famille sorcière, les Darkwoods. Ceux-ci avaient un fils de treize ans, Nathaniel, placé à Serdaigle.

Harry se lia d'amitié avec Nathaniel et fit connaissance, à ses côtés, avec Drago Malfoy. À Poudlard, ils devinrent rapidement un trio redouté pour leurs frasques. Harry et ses deux acolytes se trouvèrent chaque année face à Voldemort. Les deux plus âgés décidèrent de rester à Poudlard pendant les deux dernières années du plus jeune qui fut placé sous un glamour particulier pour ne pas être remarqué. Bien leur en prit car, après la mort de Dumbeldore, lors de sa septième année, ils récoltèrent pour lui les horcruxes et tous trois les détruisirent dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Au cours de cette même année, les Carrow firent venir d'anciens élèves de Durmstrang afin que les élèves de Poudlard soient encore un peu plus entourés de magie noire, pratiquée en sixième et septième année dans cette école. L'un de ces élèves, Alexandre Dimitrov, brisa le glamour d'Harry mais se révéla un allié incomparable dans cette course contre le temps. Ils finirent par vaincre le mage noir en se rendant au Manoir Jedusor et, les trois plus âgés se chargeant des Mangemorts et de Nagini, en permettant à Harry de poignarder Tom Marvolo Jedusor.

Harry obtint finalement ses Aspics avec un Optimal dans six de sept épreuves passées et décida de rentrer en Amérique.


	2. Retour en Amérique

_ « Harry ?

_ Hum … Edward ?

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je réfléchis.

_ Veux-tu t'asseoir au piano avec moi ? Ça ne devrait pas trop perturber ta réflexion … »

Harry lui tira la langue mais vint à ses côtés.

_ « Tu joues quoi ?

_ Ce que tu veux. »

L'enfant réfléchit intensément puis lança :

_ « Sonate au clair de prune !

_ Sonate au clair de lune ? », le reprit Edward en souriant. « Si tu veux. »

Le dialogue cessa pour laisser la musique envahir la pièce puis les couloirs du manoir. Et Edward, sous le regard attentif d'un enfant de six ans, modifia la fin du morceau pour enchaîner plus facilement sur un concerto de Beethoven. L'instant se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu' Harry, les yeux toujours rivés au clavier et la respiration légérement plus rapide, ne demande brusquement :

_ « Pourquoi Esmée ne veut pas que je t'aime ? »

Surpris, Edward fit une fausse note, arrachant une grimace à l'enfant qui la corrigea lui-même.

_ « Je ne sais pas chaton. De quoi parles-tu ?

_ … J'ai demandé pourquoi Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, et Carlisle et elle étaient toujours ensemble. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient en _couple_ parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors j'ai dit que c'était pareil pour toi et moi et Emmett a rigolé et Rosalie et Esmée ont eut l'air … bizarres ? », s'expliqua le garçon en imitant leur expression, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Edward sourit doucement.

_ « Tu sais ce que nous sommes …

_ Des vampires !

_ … Nous sommes donc très âgés. Et tu as six ans. Il serait malhonnête de ma part de t'engager dans une relation comme celle-là. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime pas ! Simplement, je ne t'aime pas comme Alice aime Jasper ou Emmett aime Rose.

_ … D'accord. Et quand je serai plus grand ? Tu m'aimera comme ça ?

_ … ! Harry, un écart d'âge ne se réduit pas, il reste le même.

_ Bah non, tu es un _vampire_. »

HPEC

Ce fut cet épisode de son enfance chez les Cullen qui ressurgit lorsque, de retour après sept années d'études à Poudlard sans pouvoir rejoindre sa famille adoptive, on lui présenta Isabella Swan. Il fut poli mais froid et, lorsqu' Edward le lui reproche, il devint glacial :

_ « Elle a dix-neuf ans.

_ Toi aussi !

_ Justement. Tu as six fois son âge, l'écart ne te paraît pas insurmontable cette fois-ci ?

_ « Cette fois-ci » ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? ».

À ces mots, le visage d' Harry se fit dur encore puis il ne laissa plus transparaître aucune émotion. Il rejoignit rapidement Esmée et lui demanda s'il pouvait joindre des amis par cheminette puis les rejoindre. Son accord obtenu, il sépara l'âtre en deux parties distinctes et y jeta une poudre verte avant de dire :

_ « Manoir Dimitrov. Maison des six couleurs.

_ Tu en as mis du temps, Harry ! », s'écria un jeune garçon brun aux yeux bleus.

_ « Doucement ! Mes tympans ! », intervint un second brun élancé aux yeux améthystes.

_ « Alexandre. Nathaniel. On va faire un tour à Londres ?

_ On va voir Drago ? », firent en cœur les deux hommes, le premier exultant et le second se renfrognant.

_ « Euh … oui. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas …

_ Tu n'y vas pas seul. » lui fut-il répondu.

Esmée intervint :

_ « Mon chéri ? Que fais-tu ?

_ Je rejoins des amis. Je serai là pour le dîner, ne t'inquiètes pas Esmée. »

Jasper fit un geste, interrompant les demandes d'Esmée. Il le suivrait. Harry se jeta dans les flammes et il le suivit sans hésitation. Un grand silence suivit leur départ, puis :

_ « « Esmée » ?! Il m'appelait « maman » quand il est parti !

_ Et je ne peux plus lire ses pensées », ajouta Edward. « Pas plus que Jasper ne peut ressentir ses émotions.

_ Pourtant je perçois toujours son avenir », fit Alice. « Même si c'est flou. »

Elle se figea soudainement.

_ « Il est devant un choix inextricable. Il ne doit pas choisir maintenant, sinon il ne vivra pas plus de trois jours.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Ça a un rapport avec l'avenir du petit blond et du jeune aux yeux bleus de tout à l'heure.

_ Alice, ils étaient tous les deux bruns …

_ Non, le blond est en Angleterre.

_ Le fameux Drago ?

_ Oui. »

Puis, elle se releva et partit en sautillant.

_ « Il vivra. »

HPEC

Londres, devant le manoir Malfoy.

_ « Ryry. Comment vas-tu ? Toujours avec tes deux troubadours. As-tu enfin trouvé …, non, avoué qui était ton âme sœur ? Tu sais que je suis suffisamment puissant pour en avoir une ? Le premier parmi les Malfoy depuis Archilas Dubrimel Malfoy ! »

Les deux « troubadours » grognèrent.

_ «_ Drago _! Remarque, j'ai le chic pour m'entourer : un veela ( Drago leva le nez d'un air aristocratique et Alexandre pouffa), un elfe ( Nathaniel secoua la tête puis repoussa ses longs cheveux dans son dos), un loup-garou ( Alexandre poussa un hurlement sauvage, mort de rire), …

_ Et _des_ vampires ! », ajouta Nathaniel.

_ « Sans compter que _tu _es un sorcier _pur_. », intervint Drago.

Harry se renfrogna :

_ « Tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier pendant les vacances ?

_ Ah non ! Ça ne s'est pas vu depuis Merlin ! »

Jasper, perdu par les termes employés, ne retint que le mot « loup-garou ». Et se jeta entre les trois garçons et son petit frère.

Ce dernier s'étonna :

_ « Jaz' ? Qu'est-ce-que … ? Tu m'as suivi.

_ Évidemment. Pourquoi ne puis-je plus te lire ? Qui sont-ils ? Edward non plus ne te perçoit plus.

_ Occlumencie : science de l'esprit permettant de se fermer à toute intrusion extérieure. »

Drago, dont le veela angoissait à la proximité du vampire, commença à faiblir. Harry le vit et, avant que Jasper ne s'en aperçoive, fut à ses côtés. Il l'enlaça et absorba sa douleur. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience. Drago le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

_ « Il faut le ramener. On transplanne. Alex', Nath', vous vous occupez du vampire. »

Drago disparut, emportant Harry, et se rematérialisa devant la maison des Cullen.

_ « Famille vampirique. J'avais oublié.

_ P'tite tête. », fit Alex' en apparaissant à côté de lui avant de le dépasser. Ils furent accueillis par Alice.

_ « Coucou Alex', Nath'. Salut Dray.

_ Que … ? » firent les trois adolescents.

Harry s'éveilla lentement. Drago lui sauta à la gorge :

_ « Tu es un idiot, le balafré ! Tu es affaibli car tu n'es pas lié et tu tentes de me soulager alors que tes pouvoirs sont scellés su fait de ta minorité ! Comment veux-tu aller bien ?

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, Dray. Et … tu es entouré de vampires, donc je ne suis pas si faible que cela. », ricana-t-il.

Drago changea de sujet :

_ « Tu me présentes ?

_ Drago, voici ma famille. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle, et Edward …

_ Enchanté, je suis Drago Malfoy, le meilleur ami de ce crét …, pardon, d' Harry Potter. »

Emmett éclata de rire. Drago enchaîna :

_ « Alors Potty, lequel est …

_ Où est Isabella, Edward ? », le coupa Harry, apportant une réponse discrète à la question interrompue.

_ « Elle revient vers vingt heures, elle dîne avec nous », répondit Esmée.

_ « Oh. Les garçons seront repartis alors.

_ Qui est Isabella ? », intervint Drago.

Edward répondit :

_ «Bella est ma compagne. »

Drago, Alexandre et Nathaniel se raidirent puis se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, acculé, puis soupira et les convia à le suivre dans la forêt, signifiant ainsi silencieusement à sa famille un besoin d'intimité. Ils acquiescèrent, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent pour que Jasper raconte ce qu'il avait appris.

Les quatres amis rejoignirent la frontière avec les lycans et Harry attendit les questions. Il ne patienta pas bien longtemps :

_ « C'est quoi ce bordel !?

_ Il a une compagne ? Et toi ?

_ Pourquoi les deux bouffons étaient au courant et pas moi ? »

À cette dernière question, Nathaniel se tourna vers Drago :

_ « Parce que tu t'acharnais à essayer de le séduire au lieu de réfléchir. Harry. Réponds. Immédiatement !

_ Il … Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis _sept_ ans. Il a rencontré Isabella Swan l'année dernière, au lycée. Elle connaît sa nature et l'accepte alors qu'il se pense maudit. Et il est né en un temps où l'homosexualité était une tare, souvent punie de mort. Il me voit comme un _petit frère_, comme Jasper ! Il ne voudra jamais de moi.

_ Mais … Mais... Mais Harry ! Lorsque tes pouvoirs seront descellés, à ta majorité, il faudra te lier pour survivre.

_ Et tu crois que je voudrai vivre si mon compagnon ne veut pas de moi ? Pire, si nous nous lions malgré lui ? Je refuse de lui faire subir ça !

_ Alors tu te lieras à moi.

_ Drago ?! Tu …

_ Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es tout à fait désirable et j'ai besoin que tu vives pour être moi.

_ Mais ton compagnon ou ta compagne sera seul(e), t'appellera … Je refuse d'entraîner quiconque dans ma chute !

_ Parce que tu crois que nous te laisserons mourir ? », intervint Nathaniel, rouge de colère. « Il suffit d'aller _expliquer_ à cette _garce_ qu'_elle_ peut vivre sans _ton_ compagnon et de la faire se tenir à carreau.

_ Et ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ es gentil et ne profites pas des faibles que nous aurons les mêmes scrupules ! », grogna Alexandre en accord.

_ « Vous ne l'avez jamais vue ! Peut-être qu'elle le rendre heureux …

_ Plus que toi ? », firent, hargneux, ses trois amis.

Harry pouffa :

_ « C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois tous d'accord.

_ C'est pas drôle, Ry. »

De légers grognements les interrompirent. Des loups leur faisaient face. Drago et Alexandre fixaient Harry. Nathaniel releva les babines pour signifier l'appartenance des trois autres à _sa_ meute. Harry interrompit, sans s'en rendre compte, cet échange.

_ « Les Quileutes ! Vous êtes bien plus nombreux que la dernière fois que je suis venu.

_ Harry ? Tu les connais ? », demanda Nathaniel.

_ « Oui. Ce sont des lycans. » Il poursuivit à l'intention d'Alexandre. « Eux peuvent se transformer à volonté. » Puis s'adressant aux Quileutes : « Alexandre est un loup-garou, donc soumis à la lune. »

Sam repris forme humaine.

_ « Les deux autres ne sont pas non plus humains, minimoy.

_ Arrêtes avec ce surnom, je n'ai plus six ans ! Et Drago (le blond le salua de la tête) est un veela et Nathaniel un elfe (le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux).

_ Voici Paul, Jacob, Seth et Leah.

_ Leah est devenue louve ?! Génial ! Jake, tu t'es transformé en paillasson géant !

_ Des amis d'enfance, _minimoy _?

_ Oui, _Dray_. »

Cette interpellation fit relever la tête à Jacob. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Drago, il gémit et voulut le rejoindre. Avant d'être arrêté par son alpha qui gronda :

_ « La frontière ! »


	3. Explications

Harry se mit à rire, faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter à Sam.

_ « Voilà qui règle la question du lien ! …

Drago, les loups appellent leur compagnon leur « imprégné ». Il semble que tu sois celui de Jacob.

_ Mon … Mon compagnon ? »

Le primo-lien, mis en place lors de leur premier regard, semblait avoir coupé le souffle de Drago.

_ « Mon compagnon ! », fit-il en avançant d'un pas chancelant pour le rejoindre. N'ayant d'yeux que pour _son_ loup, il s'agenouilla et prit son cou dans ses bras, y enfouissant la tête.

_ « Oui, _ton_ compagnon. »

Harry attendit quelques instants que Drago se rassure un peu quand à son acceptation par son compagnon, puis lança :

_ « Jacob, que dirais-tu d'offrir ton aspect humain à ton _imprégné _? »

Jacob se transforma et enlaça Drago qui se blottit instinctivement contre lui, de peur d'être repoussé ou qu'il lui soit arraché.

_ « Mien ! »

Sam se détourna pour leur laisser un semblant d'intimité dans un moment si intense et important.

_La_ première rencontre.

Nathaniel détourna le regard, amusé par la loque qu'était devenu Drago au contact de son compagnon. Se retenant de s'esclaffer, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il croisa le regard rieur d'un loup couleur sable et se figea. Il jura bruyamment et fit inconsciemment un pas en avant, attirant l'attention d'Alexandre, d'Harry et d'un loup gris perle.

_ « Toi aussi ! Merde alors, tu te foutais de Dray mais ton lié est aussi un loup ! Mec, j'te serrerais bien la patte pour ça !

_ La ferme, Alexandre. Quel est ton nom, lycan? »

Le loup se secoua doucement, sous le choc du primo-lien et interloqué l'agressivité de son imprégné. Il s'assit et se transforma.

_ « Seth. Et toi ? Non, je sais. Nathaniel, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. » Nathaniel regarda ses pieds. « Quel âge as-tu ? Merde, Alex', il est trop jeune pour moi ! Ça ne sera jamais accepté !

_ Eh ! J'ai dix-neuf ans !

_ Un ans de moins que moi. Le même âge qu'Harry. Pas majeur. J'ai vingt ans, Seth.

_ Et ?

Harry les interrompit avant que Sam ne le fasse :

_ « Il est ton lié. Personne, et encore moins le Grand Conseil, ne peut intervenir.

_ Mais …

_ Rien.

_ Je … je peux … te toucher ? », fit soudain Seth.

_ « Quoi ?!

_ Non, juste te prendre dans mes bras ! … Bordel, j'ai pas l'habitude ! », fit Seth avec une grimace.

_ « Je préférerais quand même que tu ne sois pas aussi … nu. Ça me mets mal à l'aise. »

Seth s'éloigna pour enfiler un short. Alexandre pouffa et Harry sourit doucement, douloureusement envieux de la situation de ses deux amis.

Nathaniel sourit doucement à _son lié_ et le serra contre lui, indifférent aux grondements de Leah.

Harry traversa lui aussi la frontière pour la rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ « Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Les elfes sont certes généralement les dominants du couple mais ils ont un lien profond avec la Nature. Et un loup fait partie de la Nature. La moindre blessure aurait de grandes répercussions sur Nathaniel. C'est une garantie. En plus de l'amour inconditionnel qui lie tous les couples elfiques que j'ai jamais vu. Mais tu n'en aura pas besoin, on dirait qu'il craque déjà pour son lié !

_ Harry ! » grogna Nathaniel.

_ Quoi ? J'essaie de rassurer la sœur aînée de ton petit compagnon.

_ Il a le même âge que _toi_. Et occupes-toi de _ton_ compagnon au lieu de te mêler de _mes_ affaires !

_ _NATHANIEL _! », firent Drago, enfin sortit de sa béatitude, et Alexandre, choqués de sa répartie alors qu'Harry blêmissait.

_ « Il a raison. Je n'ai rien à faire là. J'y vais. », fit le jeune sorcier, chancelant.

Alexandre jeta un regard noir à l'elfe avant de le suivre.

_ « Quelqu'un nous explique ? », fit Sam.

Nathaniel baissa la tête, honteux. Drago prit la parole :

_ « Le compagnon d'Harry est en couple. Un refus plus franc de sa part peut le tuer. En tant que sorcier pur, il a _besoin_ de son compagnon d'âme pour vivre avec sa puissance magique.

_ Pas vous ?

_ Non. Nos créatures nous poussent au lien mais il n'est pas indispensable. Même si vivre en ayant connaissance ou en étant prêt de son compagnon sans être lié est une torture qui peut nous rendre fous. », répondit Drago en se serrant contre Jacob qui grogna l'attirant dans une étreinte encore plus profonde.

Seth, appréhendant quelque peu la situation future, frappa doucement le crâne de son imprégné.

_ « Crétin. », fit-il dans un murmure. « Il ne nous aurait pas séparés. Il a proposé son aide, c'est tout. »

HPEC

_ « Harry ! HARRY ! Attends-moi !

_ J'ai mal ! Bordel, j'ai MAL !

_ Je sais, loupiot, je sais. Calmes-toi. Chut. Viens dans mes bras. Doucement. … Tu sais … Si Drago ne peut pas … Moi, je veux bien me lier à toi.

_ Non !

_ Chut ! Écoutes ! Je ne le ferai que si c'est absolument nécessaire à ta survie et que je n'ai pas mon compagnon ou ma compagne, d'accord ?

_ Pas besoin. Si je m'épuise constamment, ma magie ne me mettra pas en danger. J'n'ai pas _besoin_ de compagnon ! Et puis, tu n'étais pas _hétéro_, toi ?

_ … Tout dépend de ta puissance. Et de ton contrôle de celle-ci.

_ Mhm … J'y arriverai. Je ne te priverai pas plus de liberté que je ne le ferai avec Drago. Et tu n'as pas répondu …

_ On verra le moment venu. Pour tout. »

Harry, épuisé, s'endormit doucement dans les bras d'Alexandre. Celui-ci le cala plus confortablement contre lui et hésita. Rejoindre ses amis ou ramener le petit brun à sa famille ?

Il n'eut pas à choisir. Jasper, irrémédiablement attiré par la débauche incontrôlable de sentiments chez Harry, surgit devant eux. Il toisa Alexandre avant de lui prendre Harry qui se blottit contre lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, se jaugeant et jugeant du danger que l'autre pouvait représenter pour soi, pour Harry, pour sa meute ou sa famille. Alexandre fut le premier à se décider.

_ « Si vous leur faîtes du mal, toi ou ta famille, à ma meute et leurs compagnons, je vous écorche vivants avant de vous mettre le feu. C'est clair ?

_ Crois-moi, à côté de la sanction que je vous réserve dans le cas inverse, c'est une douce promesse.

_ Parfait. … Tu devrais aller le coucher, il ne se réveillera pas avant, au moins, douze heures.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent ça ?

_ … Tu es empathe ? Non, il le ressent à chaque fois que sa magie et ses émotions prennent le dessus.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire de lien ? Pourquoi semblez-vous mieux le connaître que nous ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il subi pendant toutes ces années ?

_ Moi aussi je veux des réponses ! Qu'est ta femme ? Et les autres membres de ta famille ? Pourquoi acceptez-vous une humaine dans vos rangs ? Qu'en est-il de votre royauté ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas prit des nouvelles d'Harry pendant sept ans ?

_ … Rentrons. Et rappelles tes compagnons. Les réponses intéresseront tout le monde.

_ Pas devant l'humaine. Que les créatures magiques. … Ce qui inclut les loups. Nous leur devons _aussi_ des explications.

_ Pas à la demeure, alors. Un lieu neutre.

_ La cabane d'Harry.

_ Si tu sais où elle est. », fit Jasper en ricanant.

_ « Parce que vous ne savez pas ? Trop drôle ! Dans la clairière aux feuilles bleues. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle en tout cas.

_ Oh. Effectivement, ça ne peut être qu'un lieu neutre. C'est de l'autre côté de la ville, dans une vallée voisine. Mais comment faisait-il le chemin, seul, à huit ans ? C'est à deux heures de marche pour un homme ! », finit-il en murmurant pour lui-même.

_ « C'est un sorcier pur .

_ … Ce soir, vingt heure ?

_ D'accord. »

Chacun repartit d'où il venait. Jasper et Esmée couchèrent Harry dans sa chambre, restée intacte malgré les années, puis l'empathe leur annonça le rendez-vous prit. Alexandre retourna auprès de Drago et Nathaniel et convia les lycans à se joindre à eux au soir tout en passant un savon à Nath'. Seuls Sam, Billy, Seth et Jacob furent autorisés à y assister. L'un en tant que chef de meute, le second en tant qu'Ancien, les deux derniers comme imprégnés.

HPEC

Vingt heures virent un rassemblement des plus hétéroclite dans une forêt des montagnes. Les Quileutes virent en courant sous forme lupine, les vampires luisaient sous la lune et les trois sorciers apparurent brusquement au milieu de le clairière. Celle-ci portait bien son nom. La nuit et la lumière de la lune faisaient miroiter les ombres et le reflet d'un petit cours d'eau sur les feuilles, les rendant bleues ou argentées selon le vent. Perchée dans un arbre, une petite cabane de bois, pouvant difficilement accueillir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un enfant, était indiscernable pour quiconque ne sachant qu'elle s'y trouvait. Ou alors par des créatures à l'odorat particulièrement développé bien que les effluves fussent très anciennes et donc ténues.

Les loups reprirent forme humaine, s' habillèrent succinctement, et Drago et Nathaniel virent se placer aux côtés de leur compagnon respectif. Les vampires firent front commun face à eux et, sur leur garde, enserrèrent la taille de leur compagne.

Alexandre se retrouva seul entre les deux factions.

_ « Bien. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

_ Les présentations. », lança Drago.

_ Alors. Je suis Alexandre Dimitrov, sorcier et loup-garou mordu non lié, ancien élève de Durmstrang. Ami d'Harry Potter depuis maintenant un an et demi, pratiquant de trois magies. » Il fit une pause puis désigna Drago. « Drago Malfoy, sorcier et veela d'héritage lié à Jacob Black, ancien élève de Poudlard. Ami d'Harry depuis huit ans, pratiquant de deux magies. » Désignant ensuite Nathaniel, il reprit. « Nathaniel Darkwood, elfe de naissance, ancien élève de Poudlard. Ami d'Harry depuis huit ans également, pratiquant de cinq magies. »

Sam prit la parole sans laisser le choix à qui que ce soit.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'un veela d'héritage ? Et un elfe de naissance ? »

Carlisle ajouta :

_ « En quoi es-tu différent des Quileutes, loup-garou ?

_ Un veela est un être dont la magie est liée à l'âme, descendant des sirènes antiques. Les femelles, les vélanes, peuvent prendre une forme mi-humaine mi-oiseau sous le coup d'émotions fortes. Les mâles n'en possèdent que les ailes. Et ce sont des parties intimes. Être un veela d'héritage signifie qu'il n'est pas né veela mais que son héritage magique, reçu aux vingt ans du sorcier, l'a transformé afin que son corps s'y adapte. Les veelas recherchent leur âme sœur toute leur vie. Une fois liés, ils feront tout pour la combler. Ils s'adaptent pour lui plaire. Pour Nath', « de naissance » signifie qu'il est né ainsi. Les elfes sont des créatures magiques liées à la Nature. Ils se doivent, où qu'ils soient et sous toutes ses formes, de lui apporter leur aide. Leur magie lui est liée. Leur âme sœur est déterminée par la Nature. Je suis un loup-garou, non un lycan comme les Quileutes. Seule la Lune a une influence sur mes transformations, je ne les contrôle pas. Et n'en garde aucun souvenir car la bête prend le dessus et que je ne suis pas lié. De plus la transformation est douloureuse. « Mordu » signifie que le gêne m'a été transmis par morsure et non par les sang. » Il désigna les Quileutes. « Les lycans contrôlent leurs transformations et partagent l'esprit de la meute. Leur imprégné est le centre de leur monde. » Il se planta face aux vampires. « Vous êtes des vampires mordus moldus liés sans calice végétariens. « Mordus » car vous n'êtes pas vampires de naissance. « Moldus » car vous n' avez pas de pouvoirs antécédents à votre transformation. « Liés » car vous avez, pour la plupart, trouvé votre âme sœur. Chanceux ! « Sans calice » car votre lié n'est pas votre source de sang. Logique puisque vous êtes végétariens, ne buvant que du sang animal. »

Drago intervint :

_ « Que veux-tu dire par « pas de pouvoirs antécédents à votre transformation » ? Ils ne devraient pas avoir de pouvoirs du tout à moins que … Bordel, Harry ne fait jamais les choses simplement !

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda Rosalie, intriguée malgré elle.

Drago reprit.

_ « Que vous êtes des _pressentis_. Des êtres dont les capacités magiques embryonnaires auraient pu donner naissance à des nés-moldus. Les moldus étant des personnes sans pouvoir magique et la plupart des sorciers naissants dans des familles magiques. Les pressentis sont très rares car difficilement repérables. Et la transformation en créatures magiques amplifient leur potentiel. Qu'êtes-vous ? », finit-il, excité.

Alice prit la parole, chantant presque :

_ « Je suis une Voyante. Jasper est un Empathe. Edward lit les esprits.

_ Trois pressentis sur sept vampires ! Dont un legilimens ! Formidable, bravo Harry !

_ « Legilimens » ? », fit Emmett.

_ « La faculté de lire dans les esprits s'appelle la légilimencie. Edward est donc un legilimens. La discipline empêchant toute intrusion, que nous pratiquons, s'appelle l'occlumencie. Nous sommes donc des occlumens. » participa enfin Nathaniel. Seth l'interrogea.

_ « Et Harry ? »

Il soupira et ce fut Alexandre qui reprit la parole.

_ « Harry Potter, sorcier neutre, pur, de naissance. Objet d'une prophétie, Elu de la nation sorcière, Sauveur de son peuple. Ancien élève de Poudlard. Il ne pratique pas de la magie, il _est_ la magie. Il n'est rien qu'il ne pourra faire lorsqu'il aura reçu son héritage, il n'aura aucune limite. Si il y survit. »

Un silence pesant suivit. Esmée, choquée, demanda :

_ « « Héritage » ? « Si il survit » ? Expliquez-vous !

_ L'héritage est l'accès, lors de la majorité du sorcier, à la totalité de sa magie. C'est douloureux. Plus ou moins selon la puissance acquise. Harry est déjà le mage le plus puissant répertorié depuis des siècles. Il n'est pas majeur. Et il n'est pas lié. »


	4. Conséquences

Le silence devint pesant. Les lycans s'agitèrent. Nathaniel, se sentant gêné de sa réaction de l'après-midi après un tel rappel des conséquences, aussi.

_ « Pardon ? », croassa Esmée.

_ « Le mage le plus puissant ? » s'enquit Emmett, impressionné.

_ « Que changerait le lien ? », demanda Carlisle, avide d'aider et de comprendre.

Edward fit cesser toutes ces questions, qu'il jugeait futiles, avec un seul mot.

_ « Qui ? »

Aucun des trois adolescents ne se décidant à répondre, il grogna.

_ « Qui a jugé bon de l'abandonner à son sort ? Car il sait qui c'est, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Nathaniel prit la parole, sarcastique.

_ « Puisque tu devines si bien, réfléchis. Tu trouveras peut-être. »

Drago enchaîna, pour répondre aux autres :

_ « La magie toute entière circule dans son être. Il peut la moduler à son envie tant que son corps résiste à la pression que cela engendre. Le lien avec son âme sœur permettrait de dépenser une partie de cette magie et les relations charnelles renforceraient son corps et sa capacité à retenir la magie en la partageant avec son compagnon. »

Alexandre continua :

_ « À sa majorité, la quantité présente en un moment précis en son corps augmentera de façon drastique. Il peut y succomber. »

Alice intervint alors.

_ « Je vois flou mais il survivra. J'en suis convaincue.

_ Alors il va réussir à le con …

_ Drago !

_ Arrêtez de garder les infos pour vous ! », hurla soudain Rosalie.

Nathaniel sourit tristement.

_ « Nous ne pouvons pas le dire. Serment Inviolable. Si nous y contrevenons, nous mourrons. Et nos compagnons avec nous, de par notre nature. »

Un long silence suivit. Nathaniel soupira et Alexandre reprit.

_ « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contacté pendant ces sept années ? Il aurait eu grand besoin de votre présence …

_ Carlisle et moi ne pouvons nous éloigner longtemps de la ville, pour son métier et les apparences. Les enfants ne pouvant pas plus que nous se le permettre.

_ Et envoyer un hibou ou le contacter par cheminette aurait été trop compliqué ?! », intervint Drago avant de s'expliquer face aux visages ahuris qu'il vit.

_ « Les sorciers ont apprivoisé des chouettes, des hiboux, des corbeaux plus rarement, pour servir de messagers en remplacement de votre ptose … potse …

_ Poste, Dray.

_ Merci Jake. Et la cheminette permet une conversation comme avec vos interfaces visuelles. »

Esmée reprit, avec une moue déconcertée :

_ « Nous ignorions l'existence de ces moyens de communication et Dumbeldore nous avait affirmé que le portable ne passait pas dans le monde magique.

_ En effet, vos appareils ne supportent pas les ondes que les nôtres dégagent. Mais pourquoi Dumbeldore a-t-il menti ?

_ Pour qu'Harry se concentre sans restriction sur sa _tache_, Nathaniel. Et sans distraction.

_ Quelle tache ? Qu'a-t-il du traverser seul ? »

Drago soupira puis lança en se calant contre son compagnon :

_ « Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui vous l'explique. Non seulement parce que c'est très personnel mais aussi parce que nous n'en savons pas tout. Mais attendez-vous à ce qu'il en souffre. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs heureux … »

Carlisle jugea préférable d'intervenir et de mettre un terme à la rencontre avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Ce qui n'aurait pas tardé au vu des postures des loups et des grognements de sa famille. Il convia chacun à rentrer chez soi. Les imprégnés prirent naturellement place sur le dos de leur compagnon sous forme lupine. Les vampires se préparèrent à partir. Alexandre resta seul au centre.

HPEC

Lorsque les Cullen revinrent à la villa, Emmett suivit Rosalie pour la calmer. Elle était furieuse de la conclusion de la réunion : elle n'avait aucun moyen d'aider son petit frère ! Alice tenta d'apaiser Jasper, agressé par tant d'émotions si violentes. Carlisle se plongea dans les livres que lui avait envoyé Dumbeldore. Esmée se mit à la cuisine tout en surveillant le sommeil d'Harry. Edward s'installa au piano. Et entama la Sonate au Clair de Lune.

À la Push, la situation fut bien moins tendue. Les loups étaient quasiment tous transformés et Embry transmettait les nouvelles aux Anciens. Ils en apprirent plus en une heure qu'en des siècles de traditions. Les imprégnés furent accueillis avec joie malgré leur refus de partager toute information supplémentaire si les vampires n'étaient pas au courant. Histoire de statu quo. Nathaniel et Drago firent connaissance avec la meute et le Clan. Ils s'endormirent sur le petit matin, blottis dans les bras de leur compagnon.

Alexandre s'assit au centre de la clairière vibrante de la magie d'Harry, comme _façonnée_ par elle. Et médita la nuit durant. Il prit la résolution d'accompagner Harry tant que celui-ci voudrait de lui.

Harry s'éveilla en début d'après-midi. Il comprit rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et refusa de s'expliquer. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il employa toutes ses forces à améliorer la connaissance et les relations entre les deux Clans. De nombreux liens se tissèrent, au point que Jasper et Alice conseillent à Leah de partir pour trouver son imprégné au lieu de cultiver sa rancœur en restant auprès de Sam. Les Lycans et les vampires organisèrent des parties de chasse ensemble, hors des limites du Traité. Lors de l'une d'elle, au cours d'une nuit de pleine lune, alors que seule Leah restait à la villa avec Harry, Isabella appela. Elle s'insurgea lorsqu'il répondit et se répandit en injures sur son compte et les conséquences de son arrivée. Elle lui reprocha d'éloigner Edward d'elle. Lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'il la rejoignait tous les soirs, elle le menaça de représailles si la situation n'évoluait pas bientôt.

À leur retour, les vampires trouvèrent Harry assit dans le jardin. Les seules paroles qu'il prononça en réponse aux questions qui lui étaient posées furent que _Bella_ avait appelé. Après cet événement, il fut beaucoup plus silencieux. Edward passa plus de temps avec Isabella, les loups et les Cullen l'entouraient de leur mieux. Ils ne purent cependant l'empêcher de retomber dans la mélancolie de ses derniers jours à Poudlard et de passer son temps au jardin.

Un jour qu'il y jouait du violon (Il avait appris, ainsi que la flûte, la harpe et le violoncelle, auprès de Drago et Nathaniel et y excellait.), le vent se leva doucement et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il _entendait_ les _couleurs_ lui _parler_ ! Il leur répondit mentalement et elles lui obéirent. Il joua avec plus d'entrain et elles évoluèrent. Extatique devant une telle expression de sa magie, il voulut naturellement faire partager sa joie à Edward, présent à la villa ce jour-là. Il avait malheureusement oublié qu'Isabella avait suivit et qu'Edward, absorbé par elle, ne l'entendrait pas. Il se tut, dégrisé. Il recula et retourna au jardin où ses amis, qui avaient entendu son exclamation de surprise, le rejoignirent. Drago lui fit remarquer l'agitation et l'agressivité de sa magie. Ses seuls mots furent :

_ « Je vais la dépenser. » et il transplanna.

Il reparut dans _sa_ clairière et créa des fleurs, des arches naturelles formées par les plantes, des volutes, des treillis, … La clairière était à présent entourée de treillis naturels supportant roses blanches et lilas, l'arbre dans lequel sa cabane était perchée recouvrait désormais de son ombre un quart de la clairière et le lit de ruisseau était formé de galets polis. Puis il suivit le cours d'eau, les arbres se courbant autour de lui, formant un chemin couvert et ombragé sur son passage. Il surgit dans une seconde trouée, plus grande, où un bassin naturel s'était formé. Dès son arrivée, le fond du lac fut fait des mêmes galets, du lilas fleurit sur la rive accolée à d'énormes rochers. Un saule pleureur déploya ses branches sur la rive opposée. Puis, sa conscience et sa magie toujours accrochée à l'esprit du ruisseau, une naïade complaisante, il atterrit devant un à pic d'où jaillissait, en flots tumultueux, la rivière bouillonnante. Le sol du point de chute se couvrit de ces galets et Harry remarqua qu'un passage vers une grotte pouvait s'effectuer derrière la cascade. Il la découvrit parsemée d'éclats de quartz, reflétant la lumière reçue en de millions de petits rayons comme de minuscules soleils. L'air était relativement frais mais sec. Il s'y endormit.

Pendant son sommeil, sa magie poursuivit le travail entamé. Elle suivit le cours du ruisseau et créa des clairières, suffisamment éloignées les unes des autres. Elle en fit des lieux pour le moins particuliers, à l'effigie de ses proches. La première fut une résidence sobre mais grande et élégante pour Drago et Jacob. La seconde, un refuge destiné à Jasper et Alice. La troisième, une hutte confortable pour Seth et Nathaniel. La quatrième s'ouvrait sur une immense résidence devant accueillir Rosalie et Emmett, la cinquième et dernière fut une petite maison perdue dans un riche jardin fleuri pour Carlisle et Esmée.

HPEC

Lorsque Jacob et Drago, guidant les Cullen, trouvèrent Harry, celui-ci dormait encore. Le spectacle qu'il offrait, recroquevillé sur un lit de feuilles et éclairé par la réverbération du soleil sur les éclats de diamants, les fit s'attendrir et s'inquiéter simultanément. Il semblait si petit, si fragile. Et en même temps, immuable, pris dans la roche à l'instar des brisures de pierre. Leur présence, douce mais insistante, le réveilla et sa mine interloquée les fit rire aux éclats. Ils ressortirent et il leur expliqua qu'il lui avait fallu extérioriser sa magie pour ne pas détruire les environs. Ayant pris conscience que celle-ci avait poursuivi l'ouvrage, il indiqua aux couples où se situaient leur clairière et chacun d'eux se précipita pour la découvrir. Il resta seul avec Edward. Harry, en pleine conversation avec la naïade, n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Et Edward en profita pour le détailler. Il était maigre pour sa taille et son âge, bien qu'il ne soit pas très grand. Il semblait fatigué et animé uniquement par une volonté farouche, étrangère à la sienne propre. Sa magie transparaissait dans son regard. Il était mignon et cultivé pourtant, et Edward se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû rencontrer de difficulté à séduire quelqu'un, fusse un garçon. Oui, il avait bien noté le « le convaincre » de Drago et, même si cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il l'acceptait pour le bonheur d'Harry. Un éclat de rire interrompit ses réflexions. Harry se faisait éclabousser par la nymphe. Il sourit de le voir si joyeux puis l'interpella.

_ « Harry.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu vas être malade ?

_ Parce que nous sommes en avril ?

_ Alors nous rentrons.

_ Mais … oui, d'accord. A demain Nelya.

_ _Sois heureux, petit prince_ », siffla-t-elle en retour.

Il sourit et partit doucement, Edward le suivant de près.

_ « Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mmm ? Bien, pourquoi ?

_ Tu sembles mélancolique. » Edward ne supportait pas l'idée que son frère ne lui fit pas suffisamment confiance pour lui demander de l'aide.

_ « … Je suis seul.

_ … Pardon ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de plus entouré que toi !

_ Excepté Alexandre, vous êtes tous en couple …

_ Nous ne t'abandonnons pas pour autant !

_ Non ! Ce n'était pas un reproche ! Mais il n'existe personne dont je sois le « seul et unique » … Etj'aimesansretour. » acheva-t-il dans un souffle difficilement compréhensible, même pour un vampire. Edward ne sut que répondre et se contenta de le suivre en silence jusqu'à la villa.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée de ce retard faramineux (et le retour avec un petit chapitre) mais je passe des concours et traverse une période "page blanche", je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand arrivera la suite. Merci à tous de me suivre et de vos commentaires!<p> 


	5. Excuses et abandon

Bonjour à tou(te)s.

Je m'excuse pour n'avoir rien posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai été très prise par ma vie personnelle et j'ai eu à réfléchir.

En effet, alors que je pensais reprendre l'idée de base d'une seule fanfiction et créer réellement ma propre histoire ensuite, plusieurs remarques, tant de mon entourage que parmi vos reviews, m'ont fait prendre conscience que je mêlais différentes idées tirées de plusieurs histoires et auteurs et que cette fiction virait au plagiat pur et simple.

J'ai donc décidé de l' abandonner .

J'ai, malgré tout, toujours envie d'écrire aussi y reviendrais-je sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

À ceux auxquels ce début a plu, je conseille de lire « Nothing left to hold » de Lostariel dont j'ai tiré la base de mon histoire.

Merci de votre soutien à tous,

Aleonor Ritsuka Snape.


End file.
